Silent Night
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Find out what happens when Sam, Dean, Kevin, Charlie, Castiel and Gabriel want to spend a "calm" Christmas together...
1. Chapter 1

_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

 _And here is the Prologue for my this year's Supernatural Christmas Story._  
 _I hope you will like it and I hope it gets into the perfect Christmas mood :3_  
 _Chapter 1 will follow tomorrow, the epilogue the day after tomorrow._

 _And I hope there aren't too many spelling or grammer mistakes, since I translated this story from german into english_  
 _(and this one was a pain in the butt to translate ugh)_

 _And I would appreciate feedback very much :)_

* * *

 **Silent Night**

 **Prologue**

He had wanted to spend a quiet and calm Christmas this year.

There were no monster activities and even the angels and the demons were quiet since a good week.

So what could militate against a calm, peaceful Christmas?

Only he and his little brother Sam…

No Christmas tree, no decorations, only he, Sammy and the television program (which would probably be one of the many football games they loved to watch together) and a cold beer and maybe one or two pieces of Christmas sweets, since not even a Dean Winchester could resist the taste of sweet Christmas cookies. Perhaps there would also be the one or the other small Christmas gift.

Nothing big: A porn magazine here, a bottle of whiskey there; nothing special.

He had everything already planned out perfectly in his head.

But then everything had come quite differently...

Now stood a huge Christmas tree in the corner of the living room (of course, with many colorful gifts underneath), and there was Christmas decorations almost everywhere and the entire bunker was beaming like a freaking neon sign!

And to whom they owed all the fuss?

Gabriel of course!

Who would otherwise get the idea to hang mistletoes everywhere?!

Or to cover the beds of the two brothers in kitschy Christmas linens?!

Or put a huge buffet with Christmas treats up in the kitchen?!

And then there were those ugly Christmas sweaters that looked as though grandmother Winchester herself had made them...

And discreetly was something else!

Dean growled again which felt like the hundredth time that night, as he looked at the ugly motive of his bright green sweater: Rudolf the reindeer, with a huge red pompom for a nose and of course there had to be antlers with pesky, little bells on them, so you could hear him already ten miles upwind. Even from behind the ugly thing didn't look any better, since a huge lettering with the words "Team Rudolph!" was written down there.

His brother Sam didn't look any better, because the young Winchester also wore one of these kitschy sweaters.

His was bright red with a green Christmas tree in the middle, which was not exactly discreet and which started at his stomach and went all the way up to his chest. You could even hear Sam ten miles upwind, because the decorations of the tree were also small bells. On the top of the tree shone a giant golden star and on the back was written a large "Merry Christmas!".

Even Castiel had caught it, because even the clumsy angel wore one of those Christmas sweaters. But his was not so bad. At least on his sweater didn't hung annoying bells which began to jingle with every goddamn step!

Castiel's sweater was still quite harmless compared to Sam's and Dean's.

His was dark blue with a row of snowflakes and reindeers and the inscription "Happy Holidays" stood on his back.

Dean almost envied him for his sweater, because he didn't look so seldom stupid, like he himself...

But all grumbling and growling wouldn't help him.

He and Sam had tried to replace the sweaters with normal clothes several times, but whenever they had undressed, Gabriel had snapped his fingers (with a sardonic grin on his face) and had ensured that the sweaters were back in place again.

So the two brothers had simply inserted in their fate.

Whoever had let the Archangel through the door, Dean would kick his ass!

But Gabriel was not the only guest.

Kevin and Charlie had also joined the event and helped the Trickster in the kitchen, by preparing a few plates for dinner. The atmosphere was relaxed and even Castiel had exchanged his normally stoic facade with a smile and laughed carefree with the others. Even Sam was wearing a permanent smile on his lips. A smile, that Dean had missed so much all these years. A smile that made Sammy look like the little boy he once was.

Half an hour later the scowl on Dean's face was gone and had been replaced by a broad grin.

They all sat at the large table in the library and were eating the festive menu Gabriel had made for them. There was a roast goose with many side dishes, spicy punch and for dessert lots of sweets like Christmas cookies, fruit bread, wonderful tarts and cakes (at the sight of the cakes Dean's eyes had widened and when Gabriel had pushed a huge apple pie in his direction, the hunter could have given the Archangel a big bear hug, so gorgeous it tasted).

After dinner the six had made themselves comfortable in the living area.

Since it was already pretty late, they decided to spend the rest of the night in front of the television, but even that became boring quickly.

Charlie was the first of the six who started talking.

"The day was really wonderful. And you're a terrific cook, if I may say that Gabe."

The Trickster grinned mischievously at the young woman and waggled his eyebrows.

"Thank you for the flowers Charlie."

She giggled and before she could blush she cleared her throat and quickly went on.

"What do you think if we top that tomorrow?"

The others looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked and you could clearly hear the skepticism in his voice.

"Not far from here there will be a Christmas market. It is not very big, but it is very beautiful there. What do you think?"

Silence.

Everyone seemed to think about the young woman's words for a moment.

"I think this is a great idea."

Ironically it was Kevin who said these words, which surprised everyone in the room, because the Prophet was rather the shy type.

"I can only agree with Kevin. We have been through so many bad stuff in the past few months, I think we deserve a break like this more than ever," Sam said.

"Yes, and also it would be a nice little experience for our two angels. I don't think you two were on a Christmas market before, right?"

Gabriel grinned at Charlie again, and he folded his arms behind his head.

"I have visited such a market from time to time. Little Cassie here on the other hand has never seen one. I can very well remember that Sam and Dean had to teach him the human Christmas Traditions just one year ago."

The two brothers chuckled and Castiel looked away, but his lips also graced a gentle smile at those memories.

"I would definitely say yes to this Christmas market," the Trickster said and he looked at the others who agreed with him by nodding their heads.

Only Dean was still skeptical.

"We really want to go to a Christmas Market with a Trickster and an angel who doesn't know much about human behavior? I don't know if that's such a good idea…"

"Come on Dean, it won't be that bad."

"Listen to your brother Dean-o. I am not so bad and I promise you that I will restrain myself. And I will keep an eye on little Cassie all the time."

The older hunter raised his eyebrow, looked at Castiel and then to Gabriel, who still had this big grin on his face, which simply couldn't mean anything good. But he also knew that Gabriel would go to this market so or so and so he agreed with a long sigh coming over his lips.

Someone had to keep an eye on the Trickster and besides...he liked the prospect of a peaceful, harmonious day with his not so ordinary family.

That would be definitely an interesting day...


	2. Chapter 2

_And the second chapter. I had a lot of fun with this chapter :3  
You should listen to the "Home Alone Soundtrack - 32. Christmas Carol Medley" while reading this._  
 _This had been a HUGE inspiration for me when I wrote this story :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Charlie had not lied when she had said that the Christmas market would be small.

But the village, where the whole market took place, was also not much bigger, therefore they might not expect too much.

Whether small or big, it looked still like a lot of fun and even Dean's lips graced a soft smile when he looked at the sight of lights, Christmas trees, Christmas decorations and all sorts of goodies.

Overnight snow had fallen, had covered everything in a gorgeous white and let the Christmas spirit in the hearts of men (and angels also) rise even further.

And then there were also people in Christmas costumes.

Even Santa Claus was present and...

"Hey look at that: there are also angels. But...why they don't hide their wings?"

Loud laughter was the only answer Castiel got for his question and the young angel frowned thoughtfully. Apparently, he didn't quite understand the meaning of this spontaneous hilarity and couldn't understand what should be so funny about angels who had apparently no fear to reveal their wings to humanity.

"Cas. These are not real angels. These are people who dressed up as angels," Charlie told him and she had to wipe a little tear from her eye as she grinned at the young man, who was apparently really never been to a Christmas market.

Gabriel put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close to his side; with his free hand he playfully ruffled through his short, black hair.

"Little Cas still has to learn a lot. Don't worry little brother, today we bring light into the darkness."

Castiel looked like that he still didn't understand the whole thing, but he chose rather not to ask. Instead, he let his eyes wander over the Christmas Market.

It was a quick trip, because instead of driving all the way with the Impala, Gabriel had shortened the journey with a snap of his fingers to just a few seconds. Dean had not liked the whole thing, because he utterly disliked this kind of "travel", but with Gabriel it felt differently than when Cas zapped him somewhere.

It felt...better?

Well, Gabriel was an Archangel after all.

He knew how to do such a thing...

He didn't waste so many thoughts on any trips with angels and therefore focused rather on the wonderfully colorful market, which was before him and he enjoyed the delicious scents of hot chocolate, mulled wine, hearty food and tempting sweets. Considering that this Christmas market was so small, it offered quite a lot of food and Dean already felt how his stomach started growling at the thought.

"You aren't thinking about food again, right?"

The older hunter turned his head and gave his little brother a knowing grin and Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes playfully at that.

"You're impossible, you know that?" the younger hunter teased and he poked him in the side, which made Dean laugh.

"Are you two turtle doves done over there, or do we have to wait a bit longer for you two?"

Gabriel's amused-sounding voice pulled the two brothers back from their thoughts and only then they realized that they stood a few meters away from their friends without even realizing that at first. They quickly walked over to the small group, on their faces a light shade of red, which was commented with big grins by Gabriel and Charlie and it was obvious that both of them could swallow the next remark with great difficulty, as Dean glared at both of them.

However, even the dour look on the face of the older Winchester went by quickly as they kept walking and looked at the rest of the market.

There were many different colorful stalls.

In some you could buy something to eat or drink, others offered handmade decorations and others offered a lot of different games for the younger visitors.

Of course there were also some stalls which provided for Christmas costumes and especially Gabriel had his fun with teasing his little brother and the humans with it. Especially Dean's reaction had been hilarious when he made him look like Santa Claus himself with an "inconspicuous" Snap of his Fingers. The little child who passed them and shouted an excited, "Mom, Mom! Look at this, there's Santa Claus!" made all of them roar with laughter and not even a minute later tears ran down their cheeks and before any of the other visitors around could notice the group, the Trickster chose to make Dean's costume disappear again.

But what the small group impressed the most was the large Christmas tree, which stood on a large, open space in the middle of the market. The tree towered above each stall by far and on its sides there were two huge angels who had raised their trumpets and sent their quiet song to the Lord. The angels were made of hundreds of lights and the six friends almost had to look away; so bright they were.

The six friends couldn't help but grin at that, since they apparently all thought the same thing: How ironic!

The tree also shone in a bright light, as well as it was covered all over with fairy lights.

Huge red and golden Christmas baubles hung on the branches of the tree and the snow that had fallen overnight, made the image perfect.

In this one moment there wasn't a more beautiful sight and even Gabriel couldn't find the words to describe this beautiful sight in front of him. Castiel stood to his side, put an arm around his brother's shoulders and leaned against him with a broad smile on his lips and together they watched the angels and the mighty Christmas tree and it seemed as time stood still. Everything else was forgotten and only the feeling of love and peace remained.

And the feeling of being a family again…

A faint clicking sound pulled the two brothers quickly out of their thoughts and when they turned around, their human friends were laughing at them and Charlie raised her phone with a grin, when Gabriel gave her a quizzical look. On the big screen the outline of him and his brother Castiel could be seen as both of them stood with their backs to them and absently looked up to the Christmas tree. Next to them were the mighty angels who still played their quiet song and a sea of lights, which seemed to almost engulf both of them.

"Look at these two, aren't they just cute? I bet the photo will look so great when I print it out."

Cursed should be these smartphones, was everything what Gabriel thought and he underlined this thought with a deep growl. But Charlie and the others knew that he wasn't serious at all, but she also knew how proud the Trickster was and it took time to tickle some feelings and emotions out of him.

They spent some time at this place and looked at the beauty of the Christmas tree and the Christmas Angels with shining eyes and everyone took pictures of this awesome sight.

Then they decided to go and eat something.

The selection was huge and the small group split up for a short time and disappeared into the small crowd of people.

Sam and Dean had bought some gorgeous fragrant sausages and were already seated at a long table, where they waited for the others, who joined them a little later.

Kevin was the first who took place next to them; on his plate a thick, juicy burger.

"Where did you get this?" Dean asked who couldn't take his eyes of this wonderful looking meal.

Kevin grinned and pointed to a stall not far away from the table at which they sat.

"You can buy them over there. They should have a unique taste, since the meat was seasoned with Christmas spices."

That sounded indeed like a unique combination and Dean wondered already whether he should buy a burger or not, as Charlie also dropped down beside him.

She had chosen a classic: A slice of pizza.

"Very creative Charlie," Dean teased her and he poked his finger into her side.

"What? I am hungry and I am not in the mood for some experiments alla Kevin."

She gave Kevin a wink which was answered with a shrug.

"The burger isn't even that bad. Although it tastes a bit odd, but not bad."

Gabriel and Castiel were the last who joined them and as was to be expected, the archangel had come back with a plate full of candy. From gingerbread to candied apples everything was there.

The only one who came back with nothing, was Castiel.

"Angels don't need to eat," had been his monotone answer, which was commented by a roll of the eyes from the others and it was not long until he had a candy cane stuck in his mouth, which his brother had pushed into his mouth when he was about to say something.

The others then erupted into loud laughter, laughed so much that even some of the other visitors turned around to them and even Castiel's mouth twitched upwards a little bit.

"That's right Cassie, laugh~. You need to lighten up," Gabriel grinned at him and he underlined his words with a poke to his side which made the young angel giggle.

"Gabriel...stop," Cas laughed and he leaned against his brother's side, pressed his right arm against his body, trapping his brother's tickling fingers underneath when Gabriel had shoved his hand underneath his arm, tickling him.

The Archangel grinned, pressing a soft kiss into the black hair of his brother and kept tickling him.

"Just a little longer," he cooed, and he wiggled his fingers slightly faster to prevent his little brother from protesting.

It had been way too long since the last time he had seen and heard Castiel laugh...it shouldn't stop just yet.

"Who are the turtle doves now?"

Gabriel looked up, looked into four grinning faces and Sam gave him a mischievous wink.

Gabriel felt the blush on his face even before the others could see it and he quickly withdraw his hand and pushed his little, still laughing, brother away from him and cleared his throat before he quickly concentrated all his attention on his candy, earning amused laughter from the others and he had to restrain himself to not smile at them.

After the food was eaten, the friends had taken off again, only to stop at another stall to get some mulled wine.

Sam and Kevin were the first ones to sway dangerously after the second cup and they just laughed at everything. Shortly after followed Charlie and then Dean. Gabriel and Castiel seemed to resist the alcohol. No wonder, since they were both angels and therefore could withstand a considerable quantity of alcohol.

The hours passed and eventually the small market emptied and the now tipsy group also went back on the road.

Not to drive back home, no.

The evening was far too beautiful to go back home now and the landscape looked stunningly beautiful. The snow, the sparkling snowflakes that had reinstated, the rays of the moon when it peeked out behind a small cloud...there was nothing more beautiful this night than the grandeur of winter and God's most beautiful creation.

The alcohol had made the group looser and apparently it also seemed to obscure their minds, for they all had agreed to organize a small race...with sleds down the hill.

Gabriel had already taken care of the sleds and now they sat in groups of two each on a sled. Sam and Dean shared one sled, Charlie and Kevin had taken the next and up the rear were Gabriel and Castiel. The latter didn't seem to be very enthusiastic about the idea, but before he got the chance to complain further or even to back down, Gabriel pushed himself off from the ground and made sure that the sled fell in motion. He sat behind Castiel, wrapped his arms around his stomach and squeezed him tightly, as the young Angel screamed and the Archangel didn't need to look at his face to know that it was filled with panic by now.

But he would not let go of his little brother and Castiel knew this also.

Charlie and Kevin followed the two angels and Sam and Dean had also begun to move and together the six rushed down the hill and it was not long before their laughter filled the onrushing night.

The first who arrived below were Castiel and Gabriel.

They were also the only ones who had managed to remain more or less gracefully on their sleds and the next, who arrived below were Sam and Dean...and without their sled, because they had lost it while rushing over a small stone. The two brothers laughed so loudly that the two angels felt a long forgotten warmth inside their hearts as they watched how both humans arrived below on their bellies and who were covered over and over with snow. Charlie and Kevin brought up the rear. Although their sled was still intact, but when one of them wanted to stand up, the alcohol was right back and the two fell almost simultaneously backwards into the snow and laughed wholeheartedly.

Then their eyes turned to Castiel and Gabriel and the two heavenly warriors felt how a shiver ran down their backs, as they could see the mischievous sparkle in their human friend's eyes.

And shortly thereafter the snowballs were flying...


	3. Chapter 3 - Last Chapter

_And here is the last chapter._  
 _I hope you'll like it._

* * *

It was late at night when they returned to the bunker.

The snowball fight had taken its toll and they were all soaked to the bone, and they decided to take a nice hot shower (which was more difficult than expected for some of them, since the alcohol was still working its magic on them), only to make themselves comfortable in the spacious living room of the bunker.

And now they sat there on the huge, covered with plush sofa which Gabriel had conjured up for them and they laughed and joked, ate Christmas cookies and had just a good time. Main topic of the discussion was of course the Christmas market and how much fun they had there and that they should take Gabriel with them more often, which made the Trickster grin widely, because these words had just come out of Dean's mouth.

Eventually, Gabriel had sit down on the ground and looked at his friends with a twinkle in his eyes and in his heart he felt a warmth that he had almost forgotten. Even if he would never admit it out loud, but that day had done him so good, as it had done no other day on earth. He had forgotten all the terrible events of the past for a few hours. Only friendship and family counted and he loved it to see his friends and even his little brother so happy and he loved to listen to their joyful laughter.

And wasn't it the angels which should give joy and love to humanity?

This thought reminded Gabriel of something and his usual Trickster grin was right back on his face, as he looked at his friends.

"Hey guys, do you know what is missing to make this evening perfect?"

The four friends turned their eyes on him, shook their heads and looked at him questioningly.

"A Christmas Angel."

A snap of his fingers later and loud swearing came from the kitchen, which clearly came from Castiel, because he had left the living room shortly to go into the kitchen to fetch a few cookies.

"GABRIEL!"

Immediately all of them turned their heads to the entrance of the living room...and broke out into vociferous laughter again, when they saw Castiel, standing in the doorway.

But something about him was different...actually everything about him was different.

His black wings and even his halo were visible, and now instead of his Christmas sweater and black trousers he wore a simple white linen cloth (which looked more like an oversized nightgown in Dean's opinion), and in his hand he held a long, golden trumpet which seemed to sparkle in the glow of the Christmas tree next to him.

"What's wrong Cassie? That looks excellent on you," it came from Gabriel, who himself could no longer hold back his laughter.

"Very funny, ha, ha, ha," the younger angel muttered and his cheeks turned pink.

"Hey Cas, how about you play us a nice Christmas song on your trumpet," Dean said, who already had to hold his stomach from laughing so much.

Sam, Charlie and Kevin fared no better and the latter looked as if he would fall off the sofa from laughing way too hard. Charlie desperately tried to take a photo of Cas, but she didn't manage to keep her phone quiet (and Cas was grateful for that).

But it was not long before even Castiel's lips graced a mischievous grin, because he remembered something and when he turned his azure eyes on Gabriel, the Archangel stopped laughing almost immediately when he saw the unusual wide grin on his little brother's lips.

"What's wrong Cassie? Why are you looking at me like that?"

The others stopped laughing, turned their eyes on Castiel, wondering what he was up to.

"If we are already at the Christmas angel theme, then perhaps you should tell our human friends that the only true Christmas angel is present here tonight."

The Archangel was red around the nose and turned his head away from his brother and the humans, because he knew what Cas was alluding.

And it seemed to make "click" in Sam's and Kevin's heads, because they gave Gabriel a wide grin, as they looked at him and the Angel quietly murmured something in Enochian to himself.

"I think Castiel is right Gabe. It is time that the only true Christmas angel shows himself to us."

Oh great, even Sam was no longer on his side and he threw an evil look into his direction, before Gabriel's golden eyes turned to Kevin.

The young prophet shuddered and stopped laughing, when he saw the scowl the Archangel gave him and he knew he should better keep his mouth shut now, or it would end badly for him. He knew Gabriel now long enough to know that he would pay him back almost everything. Sam on the other hand seemed to have no fear of revenge, because he grinned merrily and even waggled his eyebrows, as the golden eyes fixed him again. Even Charlie began to laugh, as it dawned in her head as well; only Dean still looked confused.

Had he learned a little more about Christianity, he would now grin like a Cheshire cat as well.

"What's so funny?" he asked and his brother pulled him quickly to his side and whispered the answer into his ear and only a split second later Dean was grinning broadly at the Archangel among them.

Now Gabriel had no one who was on his side anymore and the embarrassment in him grew with every second.

His brother and his friends were right, because he was secretly the true Christmas angel, because he had been the angel who had announced the birth of Jesus; the reason why Christmas was celebrated and his friends, and especially his little brother, knew about that (and of course the rest of heaven knew it as well).

"Are you guys serious?" the Archangel grumbled, who was now as red as a tomato.

"Of course we are, brother. You know what Gabriel? I shouldn't wear these clothes, you should wear them."

"Pfft, please Castiel. They look so much better on you than on me. It flatters your dark hair."

"Stop stalling Gabe!" Sam grinned and the angel gave him a murderous look.

"I am not stalling Samantha!"

"Oh yes you do," it came from Dean and his grin was going to split his face in two.

Eventually Gabriel gave up and he threw his hands up in resignation.

"Okay, okay fine. You won. You're right," he grumbled.

Oh, how he hated losing to humans!

"With what we are right?"

"Kevin!" Gabriel growled.

The prophet was just asking for revenge!

"Answer his question!"

Oh great, Cas also!

Apparently the whole world, including heaven, was now against him.

"Well, fine you sadists! I am the one who appeared Maria and proclaimed her the birth of Jesus Christ. And since then I am called the Christmas angel by many people. Are you satisfied now?"

"Very satisfied," Dean grinned and the others agreed with him by nodding their heads.

But he also recognized something like awe in their eyes and Gabriel felt a wave of pride rushing through his body. He was, after all, not some ordinary angel standing here in front of them and with whom they could fool around. He was one of the best known and most powerful angels of heaven.

Castiel stepped to his side and pulled him out of his thoughts and Gabriel frowned as his little brother gave him a grin.

"I also remember very well the day when Jesus was born. All the angels of heaven sang a song for him. Do you remember it brother? Together with Michael and Raphael you've led the heavenly choir."

"How could I forget that..." Gabriel murmured and a gentle smile graced his lips as he remembered what was almost forgotten by so many angels and humans alike.

But his smile faded quickly when he heard his friends shouting "Sing, sing, sing!" over and over again and again there was this sense of shame in him. It was so long ago that he had sung and he didn't even know if he still could. And so far, a human had never had the honor to listen of the voice of an angel of his rank for such a long, long time.

He could look at it from all sides, but he could no longer deny it: Gabriel was nervous.

"Oh come on guys, why do you want to hear me sing?"

"Are you serious Gabe? When will we ever get the chance to hear the Christmas angel sing?"

Dean would probably never stop calling him "Christmas Angel" ever again...

"C'mon Gabe, sing for us."

Of course Charlie had to join him as well.

"Please~."

And Kevin also and when he looked at Sam and saw how he already opened his mouth to say something, he just had to roll his eyes at them.

When a hand was placed on his shoulder, he winced slightly and when he turned his head, he looked into the bright blue eyes of his little brother, who smiled at him so meek that Gabriel forgot all his worries in no time.

"I would also love to hear the voice of my big brother. Please Gabriel. For old times' sake..."

"Cas is right. After all, it is Christmas."

How right Sam was.

What would Christmas be without angels and beautiful music?

"All right, all right. Fine. I sing. But…"

Gabriel grinned and he grabbed his little brother by the arm and pulled him back to his side, because the younger angel had already been on the way back to the sofa.

"...I won't sing alone!"

Castiel could feel nervousness in his body and he began to tremble slightly.

Even his wings quivered under his growing nervousness.

It was so long ago that he had sung and like his brother Gabriel he was afraid that he couldn't sing anymore.

But then he looked at the expectant faces of his friends and all his nervousness fell away from him, like the leaves of an autumn tree.

It was Christmas and they should have fun.

He turned to Gabriel and gave him a big smile.

"I would love to sing with you brother. Which song do you want to sing?"

Gabriel grinned, leaned toward him and whispered the choice of his Christmas song into his ear which made Castiel grin also.

"The songs in the language of the angels would probably be too much for you, that's why we opted for a song you humans like to sing on Christmas. Just lean back and enjoy the show."

He didn't need to tell Charlie, Kevin, Sam and Dean twice and so they made themselves comfortable on the big sofa, snuggled up in their blankets and looked expectantly at the two angels, who now stood in the middle of the room and cleared their throats.

And then they sang:

 _"Hark! The Herald Angels Sing. Glory to the newborn King. Peace on earth and mercy mil. God and sinners reconcile..."_

The voices of the two angels were like balm for the soul of every human being.

Gabriel's voice was deep and majestic, and he sang each verse in a gorgeous deep tenor and each of the four humans got goosebumps.

Castiel's voice was just as nice as the Archangels.

Although he didn't sing in a tenor, but his voice was also deep and just perfect for this song and the four friends swore that they would be able to hear the true voices of the angels in this very moment...

When Gabriel and Castiel had finished the song, loud applause and cheers of their friends echoed through the room and both Angels blushed deeply; yet they smiled and they spread their wings out proudly, because even Gabriel had made his wings visible during the singing.

For almost an eternity Castiel had no longer heard his brother sing and he felt that Gabriel had enjoyed every single moment of it as well. He had his eyes kept close and had let himself fall into the song.

There was no Trickster anymore; only the mighty Archangel who he used to be back then. And Castiel had enjoyed it to sing again, especially with his big brother by his side.

There was nothing better in this world for him right now.

"Wow! That was simply amazing!"

Charlie's words made the two angels laugh and blush even deeper and they gave the young woman a grateful smile and it was not long before the others also made a compliment after another and they could even persuade Gabriel and Castiel to sing another song for them.

This time they had chosen "Silent Night".

One of the most popular Christmas songs ever…

The four humans listened silently and spellbound, listened to the wonderful voices of the two angels and slowly their eyelids became heavier and when Gabriel and Castiel had ended, their friends were cuddled up on the sofa and had fallen asleep.

Castiel and Gabriel looked at each other with a smile and seemed to think the same thing.

Quiet and anxious to awaken any of them, they crept to the sofa and took one of the humans on their arms.

Gabriel lifted Charlie on his arms and carried her to her room, where he laid her gently into her bed, covered her body with the warm blanket and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, which made the young woman smile in her sleep.

"Merry Christmas my little one..." Gabriel whispered softly into her ear, before he turned around with a smile on his own face and went back into the living area, where he already met Castiel who had Kevin on his arms to bring him to his room.

Sam and Dean followed shortly afterwards and the bunker became quiet again.

As the humans slumbered peacefully in their beds, Castiel and Gabriel sat down on the sofa and looked silently at the huge Christmas tree, which stood not far away from them in the corner of the room and each of the two was caught in his own thoughts.

Castiel scooted closer to his brother, leaned against his side and closed his eyes when his brother tenderly stroked his fingers through his hair, folded his wings protectively around him and leaned his head against Castiel's and listened to the silence.

"Merry Christmas Gabriel," Castiel whispered quietly and with a gentle smile on his lips, which the Archangel answered with a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Merry Christmas little brother…"

And in that night the spirit of Christmas was stronger than ever…

 **The End**


End file.
